


you don't even have to ask

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton is Asexual, Clint is a precious bean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Clint really struggles with sex, but he likes Phil and Phil likes sex.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	you don't even have to ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircleUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/gifts).



> A lil gift for my good buddy :3

Clint really struggles with sex, but he likes Phil and Phil likes sex. 

Phil never really  _ asks _ anymore. It's more like he gets this tension in his shoulders, a bit of an edge when he's giving directions. Like he wishes he had something to grab onto. They work together and spend a lot of the waking hours together. Clint would be a pretty shitty agent if he couldn't tell when someone was getting  _ thirsty.  _

The dehydration that comes from lusting after something you can't have whenever you want it. 

He likes Phil. 

He also likes the line of Phil's neck when he tilts his head back in pleasure. 

"I'm alright." He says.

"I'm okay." He says again. 

"I'm fine." He says, and this is when Clint knows he's  _ really _ getting antsy. 

Call it petulant, but when Phil gets like this it's almost...fun seeing how much teasing Clint can get away with. Phil is Very Professional. Which means that as long as they're at work this thirst isn't getting quenched. And that's fine because navigating the complexities of fucking your coworkers is way more than Clint wants to deal with. When they're at home they're just Clint and Phil.

He waits for Phil to finish writing his report. There's this big chair he sits in that's got lumbar support. It's in his office and the floor is wood. It's sparse and there's filing cabinets full of binders of shit Clint doesn't read. 

Clint has sort of a skill for picking the opportune moment to strike. It's kind of like...his thing. 

So he plants a hand on the back of this Lumbar Support chair and wheels Phil away from his desk. He's wearing his glasses and his eyebrow ticks up a millimeter in a silent question. Clint is on his knees before he can say anything in greeting. 

"Clint." He starts, but Clint doesn't acknowledge it. The best thing to do is to remove his hearing aids so he can steadfastly ignore Phil trying to be considerate. So he fingers the zipper of the other man's pants open and taps his ear with a shrug like  _ Can't hear you, oh well.  _

Listen, Phil knows sign language. 

He tries. He really does try to sign at Clint. To let him know that he's okay. That he definitely doesn't have to do this. But the second Clint's mouth gets around his cock he loses focus. His head tilts back and his body relaxes. Clint doesn't have to hear him to know he's breathing harshly. He can tell by the way Phil's fingers start stroking through his hair, and caressing his cheeks. 

He thinks he tries again, he can see his mouth struggling to form words around the increasing rate of breath. Clint grins, which is not an easy feat with a mouth full of cock. He sinks down enough that he almost chokes, but he doesn't panic because Phil is there stroking the back of his neck. It doesn't take long to work Phil into a frenzy. He tries not to roll his hips and Clint starts getting frustrated. 

Sitting up, he snaps his fingers in Phil's face. It startles the other man but it gets his attention.

_ Start moving your hips or I'm biting it off. _ He signs, determined. 

_ But-- _ Phil starts.

Clint lightly smacks his hand, cutting him off.  _ Move your hips, sir. _

He stares intently at Phil when he takes him back into his mouth. This time Phil is less reserved (but still very controlled in his movements). He fucks into Clint's mouth with a steady sort of patience. Chasing his orgasm the way he chases everything else. Professionally. 

His hips stutter at the end. He tries to pull Clint off him but Clint ignores it. After he swallows he looks up and grins. 

He can tell Phil is breathless. He's slumped in his Lumbar Chair and he cups Clint's cheek lovingly. 

_ Thank you, Clint. _

_ No problem, sir. _


End file.
